


'Are You Leading or Am I?'

by sorrybabyxx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, dancing dress wearing lovers, feral and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrybabyxx/pseuds/sorrybabyxx
Summary: I am still reeling from the last ep and this scene kind of just came to me.It's based on the episode title for 3x08, the themes of power in 3x03, and the whole 'everything I want' thing from season 2.Anchoring their bodies together, pelvis to pelvis, flesh to scar, Eve peered up at Villanelle. ‘Are you waiting for their permission to be powerful?’Eve observed the frenzy that set off in Villanelle’s eyes, felt her breathing quicken against her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	'Are You Leading or Am I?'

Eve couldn’t believe she’d agreed to wear this dress. Tendrils of the red fabric spilled out on the dancefloor behind her. She felt exposed, the air touching the long-covered scar on her shoulder. She stopped short of Villanelle, who stood in the centre of the dancefloor, unmoving, making all the other couples loop around her.

Villanelle looked Eve up and down, appreciating how her imagination had fallen so short of reality. Eve's discomfort only added to it, she kept tugging the two strips of fabric that made up the bodice to make sure they covered her breasts and kicking the fabric behind her as she walked.

Those they shared the floor with were partnered up, twirling together to the music. Eve felt out of place. Eve never danced sober or well, as a rule.

Tired of waiting, Eve asked, ‘Are you leading or am I?’

Villanelle smirked, biting her lower lip as she walked up to Eve. Annoyingly, Villanelle wore the same clothes as earlier, loud pattern pants and a black long sleeve shirt. The tone of her outfit matched the room better than Eve’s gown.

Answering Eve’s question, Villanelle hands claimed her hips. This close their height difference was even more apparent, Eve had to reach to lay her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders.

Villanelle guided them around the dance floor in lazy circles, and for a moment they fit in, matching the pace of the smiling couples. As if sensing as much, Villanelle pulled back a little, so they could look at each other and said, ‘They offered me all the power in the world. Anything and everything I could ever want to kill you.’

‘They’ being the Twelve. This wasn’t the first time she had reminded Eve of this.

Villanelle kept her tone cruel, her voice was hoarse. She wanted Eve to doubt whether she’d truly made up her mind. To question whether she was safe in Villanelle’s company. Even with how far they’d come, with their cards all out on the table they couldn’t holster their weapons.

Eve swallowed hard. She recognised the game, their endless struggle for power. She could play it just as well. Her hands snaked from Villanelle’s shoulders to grab the belt loops of her pants and yanked her close, crashing their bodies together, taking the lead.

Pelvis to pelvis, flesh to scar, Eve peered up at Villanelle. ‘Are you waiting for their permission to be powerful?’

Eve observed the frenzy that set off in Villanelle’s eyes, felt her breathing quicken against her.

‘No.’ Villanelle’s face twitched, then tugged into a smirk.

A hand left Eve’s hip to play with her hair, admiring it at first then Villanelle grabbed a fistful, right at the base of Eve’s skull. And tugged, making Eve crane her neck back, lengthening the column of her throat. Eve sighed into the pain of it, her lips parting.

Villanelle’s eyes stirred with desire and something else, her forehead creased. She could see Eve's pulse racing in the base of her throat. Her other hand left Eve’s hip to trace Eve’s bottom lip, dragging her mouth open, checking if she was real. Then Villanelle’s eyes softened, she let go of Eve’s hair, resting her hand on the back of her neck.

Their feet were planted. They had stopped dancing now, the world moving around them. Eve locked her arms around Villanelle’s waist. They foreheads touched.

Villanelle’s bottom lip trembled, to control the movement she pursed her lips. ‘You are everything I want,’ she whispered.

Eve couldn’t wait any longer bringing their lips together.


End file.
